megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Megami Tensei Wiki:Noticeboard
The Project Noticeboard is the Wiki project page to centralize discussion and action on tasks that can be done to improve the wiki, including actions that needed staff intervention. Within two weeks after discussion ends, the staff can take action depending on the consensus achieved, and the discussion will be closed. Note to staff: Please place this page under your Watchlist for updates. Past works are archived [[Megami Tensei Wiki:Noticeboard/Archive|'here']]. Category:Wiki Creation *Climax Theater **Need proper, fuller synopsis of the quests. **Relevant characters need pages and write ups. Probably onto this page. *Many demons' appearances sections do not have them listed as having appearances in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner and/or Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 despite having done so. *Johnny the Shopkeeper from DDS does not have a page. *Content related to the Digital Devil Saga novels. *Many locations that currently don't have but are heavily linked. *Separate data for Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden Shadows. **We have separated the data for Shadows up to the ones in Heaven. Still working for Magatsu Inaba upwards. BLUER一番 06:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) **'DONE!' BLUER一番 22:03, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Rewriting *Profile sections of various P4 characters. Too long, lots of irrelevant stuff. **Yu Narukami - Yosuke Hanamura - Chie Satonaka - Kanji Tatsumi - Rise Kujikawa - Teddie - Naoto Shirogane - Yukiko Amagi Formatting, cleanup, and reorganization *Eliminate series-list style "Appearances" and "Profile" sections from mechanics, locations, etc. pages. *Instead, make sections more appropriate for the article. Bulbapedia can be a good resource if you're wondering how this might look, often times the sections will be like the one here until a better alternative is found. There is a main "Appearances" section and then subsections that are the game titles that are linked to said game. The text within the subsection is how that mechanic works in that game, or what role that location plays in that game. **Can't seem to find a Bulbapedia article that might portray this idea as the editor wanted. BLUER一番 00:20, October 26, 2017 (UTC) *Rethink our definition of Trivia - what constitute trivia? Reference to other fictional works? Out-of-universe links? Tropes or cliches? And then cut them out. BLUER一番 06:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) *Should we move the Devil Survivor character route pages ie Devil Survivor - Naoya Route into a subpage under that particular character? To m it felt a bit more organized. BLUER一番 21:05, September 10, 2016 (UTC) *Spell tables will generally look like this: Image Maintenance Using the Gallery template on all Gallery sections, replacing the use of the old coding with the new template. :Mostly done. Need to go through the wiki to find the tag. BLUER一番 06:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Categorizing all images within the into their appropriate categories. Should there be no existing category, use the relevant main game image category. :Some images are candidates for deletion due to them being irrelevant to Megaten. BLUER一番 06:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Anyone up to recategorizing images under "Category:Devil Summoner Character Images" to "Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Character Images"? BLUER一番 09:20, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Should we create a "Gallery" subpage if there's a certain number of image gallery templates used in one page? Could ease loading pages and give better reorganization for image heavy pages ie characters? BLUER一番 20:56, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Deletion *''Review pages marked for deletion. Merger * A few categories need to be merged, especially image categories or those relating to the first Devil Summoner: ** Devil Summoner Character Images‎ - merge into - Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Character Images ** Devil Summoner Characters - merge into - Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Characters ** Devil Summoner Images‎ - merge into - Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Images ** Persona 5 Persona Images‎ - merge into - Persona 5 Personas Images Edfan32 (talk) 16:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :The category trees need to be redone. It should be "Persona Images" for each title, not "Personas Images." Great Mara (talk) 21:18, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::"Persona Images" was made for root of images for the ''Persona game series. BLUER一番 17:33, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Protection *none